Baby Its Cold Outside
by DespiteGatsby
Summary: She ought to say no, no, no, sir.  WeskerxClaire  Merry Christmas! 2010


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE. Thank you.**

**Merry Christmas you guys ;)**

New York City. One of the coldest winters on record.

Claire sat on the couch with the man she reluctantly loved in more ways than one, snuggling up to him.

"I should get going you know," Claire said with a sad smile.

"Already?" Wesker asked her.

_I really can't stay. _

_But baby its cold outside. _

_I've got to go away_

_But baby its cold outside  
this evening has been…_

_Been hoping that you'd drop in  
so very nice  
I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice._

"Yes already, Albert. I've been here since noon and its," Claire looked at the clock on the wall, "ten to nine."

"How about just ten more minutes, Dearheart? I haven't seen you in quite a long time."

She sighed and grabbed her jacket from the chair. "Albert, you're too busy to see me anyways. With Umbrella and all that bullshit.'

_My mother will start worry.  
Beautiful what's your hurry?  
My father will be pacing the floor. _

_Listen to the fireplace roar  
so really I'd better scurry.  
Beautiful please don't hurry  
but maybe just a half a drink more  
put some records on while I pour_

He walked up to her and placed a hand on her jacket, moving it away from her and back to the chair. "Stay for the night?" he asked. "Please?" Claire didn't falter; she only stood there and watched his eyes.

_The neighbors might faint.  
Baby its bad out there.  
Say what's in this drink?  
No cabs to be had out there.  
I wish I knew how…  
Your eyes are like starlight now  
to break this spell.  
I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell.  
I ought to say "no, no, no sir".  
Mind if I move in closer?  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried.  
What's the sense in hurting' my pride?_

_I really can't stay.  
Oh baby don't hold out. Baby its cold outside._

"I can't just _not _go home," she crossed her arms and gave him the 'just-give-in-already-look.'

"Call your brother! Tell him!"

"Chris doesn't know I'm here right now… he thinks I'm out with Leon."

Wesker crinkled his nose, a look of disgust on his handsome face. "Kennedy? Really, Claire? You can do better than that."

"You're right, I can. That's why I have you." She leaned into him and kissed his neck.

"So, are you going to stay?"

"Albert…"

_I simply must go.  
But baby its cold outside.  
The answer is no.  
But baby its cold outside.  
Your welcome has been…  
How lucky that you dropped in.  
so nice and warm.  
Look out the window at that storm.  
My sister will be suspicious.  
Gosh your lips look delicious.  
My brother will be there at the door.  
Like waves upon the tropical shore.  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious.  
Gosh your lips are delicious.  
But maybe just a cigarette more.  
Never such a blizzard before._

Wesker captured her lips in an oh-so-sweet kiss. Claire whimpered and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Albert I'm serious!" Claire broke the kiss and smiled. "I have to go home."

Wesker frowned and ran his hands down her arm. "Are you that paranoid that Christopher is going to flip?"

"Yes!" Claire shot back. "He's just stupid like that!" Wesker chuckled loudly and tried to kiss her again.

She turned around and put on her jacket, and her hat.

Wesker walked beside her and gently grabbed her hand.

"Albert, I swear to god…"

He spun her around and kissed her again, this time it sent shivers down her spine.

_I've gotta get home.  
But baby you'd freeze out there.  
Say, lend me a coat.  
It's up to your knees out there.  
You've really been grand.  
I thrill when you touch my hand.  
But don't you see?  
How can you do this thing to me?_

"Before you go," he said, holding up a waiting finger and jogging into his den. Claire sighed and crossed her arms.

"Hurry up!" She yelled from the living room. She smiled and shook her head.

He emerged with his hands behind his back, smiling genuinely. "Close your eyes." He instructed.

Claire smiled and did as she was told. He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Ok, open."

Claire gasped and her eyes started to fill with tears. In the box was a beautiful white gold necklace with spiraling ruby red gemstones. It sparkled like the moonlit snow when the light caught it just right.

"Albert… it's… it's beautiful."

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it." She smiled and cupped his face in her hands. He put the necklace on her and stood back, admiring how beautiful his Dearheart looked.

He swept her up into his arms and jogged up the steps. He shut the door behind them with his foot and kissed her sweetly, savoring every last taste of Claire Redfield.

"Merry Christmas, Dearheart."

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow.  
Think of my lifelong sorrow.  
At least there will be plenty implied.  
If you got ammonia and died…  
I really can't stay.  
Get over that old out.  
Baby it's cold,  
baby its cold outside._

**A/N: Happy Holidays you guys! Hope you have a good one! (We know that Claire and Wesker will XD)**


End file.
